Experimenting 53X
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: KIMIKISS: PURE ROUGE - Eriko y Aihara han logrado superar sus miedos y comprender que se quieren. Una día de verano, quedan para pasar la tarde juntos... e irresistiblemente, una cosa lleva a la otra. LEMON.


¡Hola a toda/os!

Vengo de estreno. Eriko y Aihara son una de mis parejas favoritas _ever_ desde que vi Kimikiss: Pure Rouge. Escribí este fic hace años... pero no existe una categoría para este anime en la web, y se ha quedado guardado en mi cajón durante todo este tiempo. Me he decidido ahora a colgarlo aquí, en Miscelanea, porque sé el _dolor_ que supone buscar material de este ship y no encontrar nada... Así que, quiero compartirlo con quien quiera que busque (desesperadamente) algo sobre ellos :)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Era sábado y era verano. Y el diluvio torrencial que estaba cayendo les había fastidiado la cita tal y como la habían planeado, aunque por otro lado, hizo bajar un poco la temperatura y el calor asfixiante se tiñó de un frescor agradable.

Aihara y Eriko estaban en el centro de la ciudad, saliendo de un centro de recreativas, parados bajo el toldo mientras pensaban cómo replantear la situación. Al fin y al cabo, lo de ir al parque era una excusa para pasar la tarde juntos; que lloviera no iba a hacerles volver cada uno a su casa. Uno al lado del otro, agarrándose suavemente de la mano y jugando con los dedos ajenos, miraban las frías gotitas de lluvia caer mientras Aihara soltaba opción tras opción, cada una inconveniente por algún motivo. Y cuando Eriko pronunció la solución —como no podía ser de otra forma—, proponiendo coger algo de cena, alquilar una película e ir a su casa, porque total, como de costumbre, estaba vacía y a su plena disposición, Aihara asintió con algo de nerviosismo inevitable ante lo que suponía estar con ella a solas entre cuatro paredes.

Llegaron al apartamento medio mojados a pesar de haber intentado evitar caminar bajo cielo abierto. Pero hacía calor, así que se estaba a gusto. Mientras Aihara preparaba la película en el televisor, Eriko abrió el ventanal del balcón para dejar que la brisa y el cielo del atardecer les acompañaran. Tomaron asiento en el sofá, y la película empezó mientras ambos comían un obento de gyudon... el de ella con vinagreta de miel y extra de mostaza. Cuando terminaron con la cena, Aihara se atrevió a pasar el brazo por detrás de su chica, invitándola a reclinarse sobre él. Ella accedió sin inmutarse, quedándose apoyada en su hombro y con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá mientras la película proseguía.

Cuando llevaron los platos y recipientes vacíos a la cocina, Aihara se estiró mientras comentaba unas escenas, desperezándose de tanto rato en el sofá sin apenas moverse. Al hacerlo, se le subió la camiseta un poco y asomó la suave piel de su vientre y la cintura de su bóxer negro bajo el pantalón. Eriko lo captó enseguida por el rabillo del ojo y se quedó mirando con curiosidad esos definidos músculos, sintiendo cómo algo se le removía por dentro y no podía —ni quería— apartar la mirada de ahí. Era muy atractivo. Se acercó a él, alargó la mano y le rozó justo por encima del bóxer, marcando la línea del oblicuo. Aihara la miró de repente, volviendo a bajar los brazos, y se levantó un poco la camiseta él mismo, pensando que quizá tuviera algo ahí. Pero no, no había nada, y la vio rozándole con las yemas de los dedos sin más, estudiando ahora sus últimos abdominales. La miró y tragó saliva, y ella le miró al sentirle nervioso, fijamente, con esos ojos grises tan fríos. Alternó durante un segundo entre sus ojos y sus labios antes de acercarse y besarle.

El beso empezó ya un poco más demandante que de costumbre. Sabían que estaban solos y sabían que podían dejarse llevar, y a ninguno de los dos les bastaba con un pico a estas alturas. Eriko no apartó la mano de él; la pasó lentamente por su costado y su cadera en una suave caricia. Aihara le agarró la carita con la mano derecha y respondió al beso, abriéndole suavemente la boca para profundizarlo. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, y se notó las mejillas rojas y el estómago encoger al acariciar su lengua con la propia, al saborear su saliva.

No sabía qué hacer con la otra mano. La subió hasta su cintura y la besó con algo más de pasión mientras apretaba ligeramente los dedos en su cuerpo, haciéndola dar un pasito atrás y chocar con la mesa de la cocina. Eriko se puso de puntillas y subió el culo a la mesa, quedando medio sentada en el borde. Él dudó durante un momento si pegarse a ella o no, pero Eriko le acercó suavemente, atrayéndole con la mano que tenía en su cintura y volviendo a besarle, situándole discretamente entre sus piernas.

El movimiento fue fluido, pero no por ello le pasó desapercibido a Aihara. Sintió sus suaves muslos rodeando sus piernas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Intentó serenarse, porque mil escenas de vídeos poco castos le invadieron la cabeza. Al cambiar el ángulo del beso, en esa pequeña fracción de segundo, abrió los ojos lo justo para ver la pequeña figura de Eriko bajo la de él. Su modesto escote —y no, nunca había llegado a pensar que las tetas pequeñas le pusieran _tanto_…—, su estrecha cintura y la falda subida debido a la posición, dejándole ver un delicioso pedazo más de pierna. Se daba cuenta de lo preciosa que era, sabía lo mucho que le envidiaban los demás chicos del instituto. Se daba cuenta de lo delicada que parecía bajo su propio cuerpo, que cada vez se volvía más robusto gracias a los entrenamientos. Y casi le daba miedo tocarla, porque no quería equivocarse y perderla otra vez.

Pero Eriko no se andaba con tonterías cuando sabía lo que quería. Era directa y tajante, como con su primer beso. Le acercó más a ella y le envolvió con más fuerza entre las piernas, haciéndole apoyar las manos en la mesa para responderle al beso. Subió las manos para rodearle el cuello y suspiró silenciosamente contra sus labios, arqueando la espalda levemente y pegando sus cuerpos. Aihara se notaba el corazón a mil, y mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras subía una mano a su espalda, pasando los dedos por su columna lentamente. Sintió sus pechos apretados a su torso a través del fino vestido de verano que vestía. Sentía sus piernas a su alrededor, empujándole hacia ella y haciendo que su entrepierna presionara la suya.

Tenía calor. Mucho calor.

―E-Eriko…

Pero sus finas manos se enredaron en su pelo y el siguiente beso le puso en punta el vello de la nuca.

―Creo que debería marcharme… —le dijo, retirándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo, perdiendo ese contacto tan directo.

La joven se quedó con la frente contra la de él, mirando hacia abajo mientras sus dedos tiraban suavemente de su cabello pelirrojo.

―No me dejes sola… —Subió por fin la mirada, aún tan inescrutable como siempre, aunque su respiración estaba algo entrecortada.

―Es que… —Aihara estaba como un tomate. Separó un poco más su cadera de la de ella y bajó una mano para acomodarse la erección en los pantalones y tratar de que no fuera tan evidente—. M-me estoy…

―Yo también —le cortó Eriko, con su voz plana y monótona, mirándole fijamente hasta desviar la vista a su abultada entrepierna.

Volvió a mirarle durante un segundo, y luego miró hacia su propio regazo. Subió un poco su pierna derecha, flexionando la rodilla, y arremangó su falda poco a poco hasta que dejó a la vista su ropa interior. Aihara tragó saliva pesadamente al ver lo que hacía, y sintió su pene tirar al ver sus braguitas blancas pegadas a su sexo. Se oyó a sí mismo resoplar y decir su nombre. Eriko le miró y tiró un poquito de la tela, haciéndole ver cómo el color blanco de la prenda griseaba ahí donde estaba mojada.

―¿No quieres? —Preguntó ella, seria, viéndole casi petrificado.

―Sí quiero, joder… —le dijo, con la vista clavada en su cuerpo, mientras dejaba que su mano subiera por su muslo—. Sí quiero…

Aihara subió las manos hasta rozar la línea de su ropa interior. Entonces Eriko le paró poniendo las suyas encima, y el joven temió haber ido demasiado deprisa.

―Perd-…

―Ven ―le cortó Eriko, mientras bajaba de la mesa y arrancaba a caminar, tranquilamente, aún agarrándole de una mano.

Supo que se dirigían a su dormitorio. Aunque había estado otras veces en casa de su novia, nunca habían estado en su habitación, por lo que se puso un poco más nervioso. Al entrar, Aihara miró a su alrededor. Los muebles eran muy sencillos, los colores grises, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Parecía sacada de un catálogo de mobiliario, era un cuarto completamente aséptico… como ella.

Eriko le apretó la mano; se giró a mirarla y tragó saliva. La chica reculó poco a poco, tirando de él hasta estar frente a la cama. Aihara tenía el corazón acelerado por la excitación, pero a la vez, se sentía estúpidamente enamorado. Sentía la cabeza en las nubes al mirarla. Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Eriko le puso ambas manos en el pecho y le empujó suavemente a un lado.

Aihara dejó que le guiara, y al dar un paso atrás se topó con el colchón en sus pantorrillas. Creyendo entender el mensaje, se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama mientras veía a Eriko avanzar hacia él.

Paró frente a Aihara, muy cerquita de él. Y entonces se inclinó para besarle. Empezó suave, haciendo resbalar sus labios y mordiéndoselos sin fuerza. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse… no sabía dónde carajos había aprendido a besar así Eriko, pero le encantaba. Le encantaba el contraste de su frialdad y seriedad absolutas con este lado apasionado, jodidamente sexy y provocador, que compartía sólo con él. Sólo él sabía que Eriko era así…. y eso le _ponía_ aún más.

Mientras le besaba, la chica se arrimó todavía más a él; flexionó la pierna derecha y apoyó la rodilla en la cama, junto a su cadera. Aihara tuvo que cerrar los puños sobre las sábanas, porque la sensación le estaba desbordando. La sintió moverse y automáticamente llevó las manos hacia ella, tembloroso, ayudándola a situarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le abrazó estrechamente, de forma que podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aihara la abrazó, dejando una mano en su baja espalda y la otra en su muslo. Notaba su piel caliente bajo los dedos, y no pudo evitar apretar sobre su firme carne.

Eriko le estaba besando con lujuria, le estaba volviendo loco. Su lengua se enredaba con la suya de una forma que le aceleraba el pulso, y cuando comenzó a chupar su lengua sintió que la polla se le ponía como una piedra. Ella también lo notó. Apretó enseguida la cadera contra él, sintiendo su engrosado pene contra su sexo. Aihara rompió el beso y resopló, llevando ambas manos a su trasero para hacer más presión en un arrebato.

Se sintió la cara roja, un subidón de calor por todo el cuerpo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo pudo tragar saliva mientras la miraba y sentía su erección apretada contra sus pliegues. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería esa chica (… en realidad no estaba seguro ni de su propio nombre ahora mismo), pero si seguía así, tenía una idea muy clara de _dónde_ y _cómo_ iba a pasar el resto del día.

La miró a los ojos y vio un ligero tinte rojizo en sus pómulos. Seguía seria, pero respiraba más profundamente y con la boca entreabierta. Se apartó el flequillo un poco, y pasó sus finos dedos por su boca, limpiándose algo de saliva. Aihara subió las manos para echar su preciosa melena hacia atrás, y dejó ambas apoyadas en sus hombros. Su piel era suave… dibujó circulitos con los dedos y la volvió a besar, con más calma, saboreando sus labios. Bajó mientras, poco a poco y con miedo, la mano derecha hasta su pecho, y apretó suavemente recogiendo la curva de su seno. Oyó un gemidito y la sintió arquearse levemente hacia él, llenándole la mano un poco más. La miró enseguida, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y el ceño un poco fruncido. Tragó saliva, apretó los dedos y la sintió temblar.

Eriko estaba disfrutándolo. Sus manos eran grandes, mucho más que sus pechos. Las sentía calientes aún a través de la ropa, y la forma en que la acariciaba le nublaba la cabeza, no la dejaba pensar claramente. Entonces sintió bajar su otra mano, y con ambas estrujó sus pechos hacia el centro. Sus pulgares buscaron con el tacto sus pezones a través de la ropa, y al pasar por encima repetidas veces, Eriko tuvo que soltar el aire, sintiendo cómo se endurecían levemente bajo sus dedos. Aihara sintió ese pequeño relieve y apretó suavemente de nuevo, haciéndola soltar un ruidito otra vez. Él mismo resopló… oírla le ponía malo.

Se acercó a ella y besó la base de su cuello mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos. Olía dulce y se le hizo la boca agua. Besó sus clavículas, y bajó poco a poco hasta que topó con el escote de su vestido. Quería ver bajo su ropa…

Sin levantar la cabeza, inseguro sobre lo que iba a hacer, subió una mano hasta el tirante y lo deslizó por su hombro, y luego repitió con el otro. Sin dejar de besarla, tiró de su ropa hasta que la dejó semi desnuda de cadera hacia arriba.

Vio su vestido arrugado y amontonado alrededor de su pelvis, y supo que lo había hecho. Levantó la cabeza tras un último beso en su pecho, y se paró unos segundos a mirarla…

No terminaba de creérselo, estar aquí y ahora viendo eso. Su cuerpo delgado, su fina cintura, su piel blanca como la nieve en contraste con su pelo azabache. La redondez de sus pechos se marcaba suavemente bajo un sujetador finito, como de deporte, de color gris. Aihara subió las manos por su cadera hasta su cintura, y llevó una de ellas a tocarla de nuevo. Rodeó uno de sus pechos, mirándolo con curiosidad y admiración, y luego besó la parte del canalillo, que se acentuaba al apretar. Sintió los dedos de Eriko haciendo fuerza en su espalda, y podía notar el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo sus labios. Aihara no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que lo hacía suficientemente bien…

Comenzó dando pequeños besos sobre la tierna carne de sus pechos. Temblaba un poco, estaba cortado, era la primera vez que hacía algo así… Pero la sensación de su piel bajo sus labios era brutal, y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el momento. Abrió la boca y añadió algo más de intensidad, lamiéndola y mordiéndola suavemente a la vez. Sentía ahora claramente sus pezones endurecidos bajo los dedos, y terminó bajando la boca hasta uno de ellos. Lamió y chupó sobre la fina tela, y un escalofrío le cruzó la columna a Eriko. Sintió cómo su piel se le erizó bajo los dedos, y le clavó las uñas durante unos segundos en los hombros.

―Kazuki…

Su nombre sonó en un susurro, casi inaudible pero que le llenó los oídos. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre para llamarle, y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Nervios, excitación… devoción absoluta. La miró y enseguida se encontró con sus labios sobre los de él, con sus dedos enterrados en su pelo rojizo, con un beso hambriento. Aihara le respondió, la abrazó estrechamente y llevó las manos a su espalda. La acarició y, subiendo por su columna, se topó con el cierre de su sujetador. No se atrevió al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a él e intentó abrirlo. Se demoró lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera pararle si quisiera… pero el "click" de los ganchitos desabrochándose llegó tras varios intentos, y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su espalda desnuda con manos ávidas. Eriko rompió el beso y se miraron mientras, lentamente e intuyendo su permiso, el chico acariciaba sus costados y volvía a subir, esta vez por debajo de la ropa, piel con piel.

Ambos sintieron una descarga en el cuerpo, el calor aumentar repentinamente. Los ojos de Eriko eran tan inescrutables como siempre, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un tono más. A Aihara se le secó la garganta. Sentía entre sus dedos, contra sus palmas, los pechos de su chica. Eran suaves, blanditos, pequeños... y preciosos. Bajó la mirada cuando Eriko apartó la prenda, y se quedó atontado mientras movía levemente los dedos sobre ellos. Tenía un sinfín de pequitas en el pecho, y sus pezones eran pequeños y rosados. La carne se amoldaba a sus manos, era hipnótico. La chica se inclinó buscando sus labios, pero Aihara la atrajo hacia él y tomó uno de sus pechos en la boca.

Eriko abrió los ojos y se apoyó en sus hombros. Sentía el calor de su aliento, la humedad de su lengua, sus labios succionando su pezón. No pudo evitar gimotear, y notó que Aihara abría más la boca y chupaba con algo más de fuerza. Gimió más alto y Aihara, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, la agarró en un instante de los muslos y la dejó sobre la cama.

Sintió una ola de calor subirle por el cuerpo al tenerla contra el colchón. Se sintió dominante, sintió las ganas de… _tocarla_, convertirse en auténtica necesidad. El pantalón le apretaba a morir y se moría de calor… agarró su propia camiseta y se la quitó de un tirón, tirándola a cualquier lado. Volvió a mirarla; su cabellera esparcida por la sábana, su blanca piel contra el gris de la tela, sus labios entreabiertos… y tomó su cara para besarla profundamente.

Se colocó con cuidado sobre ella, y el contacto directo de sus cuerpos fue espeluznante. El vello se le puso en punta. Empezó a desviar poco a poco los besos hacia su mandíbula, su oreja y su cuello mientras apretaba su pecho un poco más fuerte. Estaba perdido en la sensación, en los ruiditos que oía de Eriko, en cómo sus pechos se aplastaban contra su torso, en su sabor, cuando de repente sintió las manos de ella en sus costados y sus piernas rozándose contra las suyas. Paró, preocupado por si iba demasiado rápido. No quería que se le fuera la cabeza, por Dios…

Pero Eriko le miró fijamente, le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y juntó sus frentes durante unos segundos. Aihara la miraba cohibido, sólo a los ojos. No quería pasarse, ni ofenderla, ni hacerle daño… no sabía qué debía hacer y el _colega_ en su bóxer no le ayudaba a aclararse tampoco. Tragó saliva una vez más, y Eriko le tomó del mentón y le hizo besarla.

―Puedes mirarme. Puedes tocarme ―su voz monótona…―. Quiero saber qué es el sexo y quiero hacerlo contigo. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Aihara sintió algo en su pecho. Una especie de liberación, de euforia, de instinto ancestral. Dios sabía que quería de verdad a esa chica. Pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en…

―Eri, sabes que yo nunca he…?

Para su alivio Eriko asintió, permitiéndole dejar la frase sin terminar.

Sonrojado, le dio un beso tierno y se colocó en cuclillas entre sus piernas. Puso una mano en cada una de sus piernas, y subió desde la rodilla hasta encontrarse con el borde de la falda. Agarró la tela y tiró con cuidado hacia él, haciéndola levantar brevemente el trasero y revelando de nuevo sus braguitas blancas. Dejó el vestido a un lado de la cama sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Eriko, que volvió a dejar una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se percató en ese preciso instante: su novia no tenía vergüenza. Ahí estaba frente a él, prácticamente desnuda, y no intentaba taparse, ni trataba de acallar su voz cuando algo de lo que hacían le estaba gustando. No actuaba como cualquier otra chica en ese contexto (ok… de nuevo, de acuerdo a películas para mayores…). Incluso en eso Eriko se saltaba las convenciones sociales… _y le encantaba_.

Se irguió mientras la miraba y se quedó sentada frente a él. Le escudriñó con la mirada, como si fuera un ser de otro planeta estudiando la anatomía de un hombre por primera vez. Pasó sus finos dedos por sus pectorales con toda la paciencia del mundo; dibujó con la yema del índice su pezón y sonrió muy levemente. Luego bajó por sus abdominales con la misma dedicación, y dada su capacidad, seguramente había memorizado cada centímetro de su torso para el resto de su vida. Finalmente llegó con ambas manos a la cintura de su vaquero y se concentró en desabrochar su cinturón sin siquiera mirarle antes.

Aihara tragó saliva y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas para hacérselo más fácil. Veía cómo algunos mechones de su pelo liso caían hacia el frente, cubriéndole parte del pecho y haciéndola ver adorable. Pero sentir sus dedos rozándole la entrepierna le bajaba de nuevo a la tierra, y la realidad era que se moría por sentirlo, que quería que le tocara.

Abrió la hebilla y le desabrochó con algo de dificultad los botones del pantalón, observando cómo inmediatamente éste se iba abriendo por la presión. Eriko era curiosa por naturaleza, y quería tenerle desnudo frente a ella. Quería verle y tocarle; haciendo de esto uno de sus "experimentos" más osados, quería ver cómo reaccionaba y qué podía hacerle sentir. Cuando logró desabrochar el último botón, se quedó mirando su bóxer apretado y pasó el índice a lo largo de la forma que marcaba.

Aihara apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Sintió cómo las piernas le empezaban a temblar cuando Eriko empezó a tocarle con toda la mano, palpando su erección para conocerla a través del tacto, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara por la sensación.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Eriko, por fin alzando la vista hacia él.

Aihara sintió una puñalada directa a su hombría ―¿en serio tenía que preguntarle eso _ella_ a _él…_?―, pero sabía que no había ninguna maldad bajo sus palabras. En sus ojos sólo había tranquilidad, curiosidad infinita y algo de _ganas_.

―Estoy _muy_ bien… ―rió algo inquieto―, sólo un poco nervioso… ―bajó la mano hasta su cabeza y acarició su melena durante un momento.

Eriko se frotó levemente contra su caricia, cerrando los ojos un instante.

―No tienes por qué. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Giró la cara hasta besarle la mano, y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba a su vientre. Dio un beso en la línea de su bóxer antes de agarrarlo por el borde y tirar suavemente de él para bajárselo.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo, y a medida que retiraba la prenda, Eriko le observaba con mayor interés. Cuando le tuvo completamente descubierto, la vio morderse el labio ligeramente. Rozó su erección y cerró los dedos a su alrededor, probando y asombrándose por su dureza, sintiendo su suavidad y lo caliente que estaba. La sentía pulsar en su mano, y oía a su chico respirar con más dificultad ahora. Eriko había hecho algo de _investigación_ por su parte, y sabía varias cosas que podía hacer… así que apretó los dedos ligeramente y empezó a mover la mano a lo largo de su miembro.

Aihara soltó un gruñido y se encorvó hacia ella, apoyándose en su hombro y temblando por la excitación. Apoyó los labios en la cabeza de ella mientras sentía su manita haciéndole perder el norte. La agarró del cabello y susurró su nombre, y de repente la sintió acercarse más a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y la vio a escasos centímetros de su pene, separando sus benditos labios para metérselo en la boca.

―Nonono! Eriko..!

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su capacidad para pararla en esa fracción de segundo, porque sabía que se iba a correr en el instante en que sintiera su lengua. Sólo con imaginarlo se sentía morir…

La agarró por los hombros y la hizo volver a echarse de espaldas. Aihara respiraba agitadamente, pero Eriko le miraba con los ojos más abiertos que antes, sin entender.

―S-si haces eso, me correré enseguida… ―dijo, avergonzado. Con calma se acomodó sobre ella, y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al notar contra su hipersensible erección la carne blandita del sexo aún cubierto de Eriko. Apretó los puños sobre la sábana y ahogó un sonido―. Y quiero hacértelo, Eriko...

La miró, excitadísimo, y con el amor supurándole por cada poro de su cuerpo. La quería con locura. Y estaba a punto de _acostarse_ con ella… Llevó una mano a su cara y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla lentamente, mientras apretaba la cadera contra ella y la sentía calentita. Eriko le respondía, y llevó también una de sus manos a su nuca, jugando a profundizar el beso. Sentía su pene duro apretado contra su clítoris y unas placenteras oleadas de calor subirle desde la entrepierna cada vez más intensamente.

Aihara bajó la mano lentamente por su cuello, por sus pechos y su vientre, hasta rozar la tela de la última prenda que le quedaba. Se sintió la cara incandescente al descubrirse a sí mismo tirando de sus braguitas, pasándolas por sus caderas y bajándolas por sus piernas hasta poderlas tirar a un lado. La imagen frente a él era tan espectacular que se quedó ahí parado sin saber si respirar seguía siendo necesario.

Sin procesarlo siquiera, empezó a quitarse el resto de su propia ropa mientras la miraba. Su marcada cadera, sus muslos, su sexo hermosamente coronado con una pequeña zona de vello oscuro. Toda ella era delgada, delicada y preciosa. Una vez desnudo volvió a tenderse sobre ella, con los pelos de punta al sentir cada centímetro de piel en contacto con la suya. Movió la cadera y un escalofrío brutal le recorrió al rozar los húmedos labios de su vagina con el glande. La miró a los ojos y bajó una mano para colocarse en su entrada. Sin embargo, Eriko negó brevemente con la cabeza cuando Aihara empujó, y él se detuvo enseguida.

―Aún no puedo… ―dijo ella, justo antes de llevarse dos dedos a la boca.

A partir de ahí, la cara de Aihara fue un poema. Incorporándose hasta quedar en cuclillas, la vio bajar la mano hasta su sexo y empezar a tocarse lentamente, cerrando los ojos, concentrada. Su mirada se clavó en sus dedos acariciando sus pliegues, y sintió sus finas rodillas cerrándose alrededor de su cadera cuando inclinó la mano para introducir uno de ellos en su vagina. Aihara resopló y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la entrepierna, a punto de correrse con sólo mirarla.

Eriko entreabrió los ojos y le miró, respirando entrecortadamente. Aihara acercó la mano a su pubis, separando suavemente sus labios con el pulgar para observarla mejor. Entonces su chica buscó su mano y la colocó en lugar de la suya, haciéndole meterle dos dedos suavemente.

El corazón se le disparó. La sensación fue indescriptible… estaba húmeda pero era estrecha, y sintió cómo sus dedos se enfundaban en su vagina con algo de dificultad, y cómo ella se arqueaba a medida que avanzaba. Comenzó a masturbarla lentamente, aún fascinado y esforzándose en hacerlo bien. Pero el ángulo de su mano era perfecto, y bajó el pulgar para rozar su clítoris hasta que la notó relajarse y aflojar las rodillas. Pronto sintió la mano mojada por sus fluidos, y ver esos hilillos pegajosos entre sus dedos era tan sumamente _porno_ que temía que le sangrara la nariz en cualquier momento.

Eriko gimió y le arañó el muslo suavemente. Su chico volvió a apoyarse al lado de su cabeza para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso lleno de cariño. Bajó a su cuello para besarlo y la sintió agarrarse a él de piernas y brazos, acurrucando la cara contra su pelo rojizo y susurrando a su oído.

―Ahora sí…

La miró sólo un segundo antes de volver a su sitio, retirando sus dedos lentamente y colocándose en su entrada. La diferencia era abismal… su sexo resbalaba, y sólo con algo de fuerza sintió su glande abrirse paso entre sus pliegues y comprimirse en el primer tramo de su vagina. Siguió besando su mandíbula con toda la calma que podía mantener mientras la sensación le sobrecogía. Respiró profundo y llevó la mano a su cadera para sujetarla suavemente mientras volvía a empujar contra ella, abriéndole más las piernas. Avanzó otros buenos centímetros, y luego la oyó hacer un ruidito y tensarse. Preocupado, se detuvo. Era su turno de preguntar…

―¿Estás bien…?

Eriko le miró con un ligero gesto de incomodidad en la cara. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y le besó, y con la otra en su brazo, le hizo echarse a un lado hasta recostarle de espaldas. Se incorporó y se subió a su cadera, sentada sobre su entrepierna.

―Se supone que así es más fácil ―dijo, mientras se elevaba sobre sus rodillas y agarraba su erección para dirigirla a su interior, sin ningún tipo de tapujo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no la maldita _primera vez_ que hacían algo así.

Aihara se quedó pasmado viéndola completamente desnuda sobre él, preciosa, y a punto de regalarle semejante escena. Había muerto y estaba en el cielo, ¿verdad?

Subió las manos por sus muslos y sujetó sus caderas mientras Eriko descendía despacito y se sentía entrar en ella de nuevo. No se perdió ni un segundo del momento, sus ojos fijos en cómo su pene se embutía lentamente en su vagina. Volvió a llegar a ese punto difícil, y entonces bajó una mano para tocarla, pensando que quizá eso ayudara a relajarla. Las manos de Eriko estaban apoyadas en su pecho, y le arañó al sentirle acariciar su clítoris. Aihara subió su cadera y de repente su pene entró por completo en ella, haciéndoles gemir a la vez.

―Dios…

Aihara se quedó quieto, agarrándola de la cadera contra él, luchando por no llegar al orgasmo en los próximos segundos. Eriko le miró y, algo temblorosa por la sensación, se inclinó hasta tumbarse sobre él.

―Duele un poco… ― dijo ella con su voz bajita y calmada―, ¿y a ti?

Aihara se sintió algo miserable. Él estaba en el maldito paraíso y su chica estaba pasándolo mal. Negó con la cabeza y llevó ambas manos a su cara. Le acarició los pómulos mientras la miraba, embelesado, y la besó lentamente, metiendo suavemente la lengua en su boca. Iba a hacerla sentir bien…

Levantó con las manos sus estrechas caderas sólo unos centímetros por encima de las de él y la sujetó ahí. Poco a poco volvió a metérsela y rompió el beso, viéndola fruncir el ceño. Repitió una, dos, cinco veces, hasta que la oyó gemir por primera vez. Eriko apoyaba la frente en su hombro, su melena echada abajo dejando su nuca al descubierto.

―¿Te gusta así…? ―le preguntó Aihara, repitiendo suavemente el movimiento, acariciando con una mano los huesitos de su columna que tenía en primer plano.

Eriko gimió bajito cada vez que la penetraba, y el pelirrojo tenía que concentrarse completamente en lo que estaba intentando hacer porque, _joder_… su textura, su humedad, su calor… Tragó saliva y siguió moviéndose lentamente, cuando de repente ella misma respondió para encontrarse con su cadera. Le arañó los hombros y levantó la cabeza, acercándose a su cuello y su oído.

―Casi no me siento las piernas…

Aihara la besó con ternura y la abrazó. Al momento, de un solo movimiento la volvió a tender sobre la cama, aún entre sus muslos. La vio más cómoda, pudiendo relajar las piernas por fin, y le sonrió mientras le apartaba unos mechones de la cara. La besó de nuevo a la vez que volvía a cerrar sus caderas, y la notó gemir en su boca. Se atrevió a acelerar el ritmo poco a poco, y el beso se hizo fogoso y demandante.

Eriko cortó el beso, respirando de forma acelerada. Llevó ambas manos a su espalda, arañándole, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza.

―K-kazuki…!

Él maldijo para sus adentros, porque al cabo de unos momentos ya estaba en su límite. Estaba completamente excitado y no había forma de aguantar más, por mucho que había querido hacerla llegar a ella primero. Besó su cuello y se acercó a su oído para decírselo, cuando de repente los muslos de Eriko se apretaron a su alrededor y llevó una mano a su cabeza, metiendo los dedos por sus cabellos y tirando suavemente. La sintió contraerse, sintió su vagina apretarse alrededor de su pene y su gemido le puso los pelos de punta. E irremediablemente sintió que perdía el control, y su propio orgasmo le sobrecogió mientras la penetraba unas deliciosas últimas veces.

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas mientras se corría, embebido en la magnitud del momento y empujando su cadera contra la de ella como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a tocar con los pies en el suelo, la miró y la vio sonrojada, con los ojos algo llorosos y entrecerrados, e inmensamente tranquila. Tenía sus pequeñas manos en su espalda, haciendo algunas formas sobre la piel con los dedos, y estaba preciosa, más que nunca. Empezó él mismo a recobrar la respiración, y la besó. Con todo el amor del mundo, y ella lo supo.


End file.
